A Christmas Tale
by Aingeal-J
Summary: A short christmas fluff story.


A Christmas Tale Chapter 1  
  
A/N: A Christmas fluffy thing. The kind that makes u all warm and fuzzy!! Hehehe! A lot of these traditions mentioned (such as the movie, and the ring tone!!) are from my family.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can you believe we have to work today? It's Christmas Eve! I was supposed to be going to my mum's today to help cook," Eames complained as she sat at her desk filling paperwork. Goren sighed as he flicked his pen.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I was gonna watch all the Christmas movies on TV," he said, wishing he was there. It was 2pm on the night before Christmas, and all through the office not a creature was stirring; except two pissed off de- cheered detectives.  
  
"Christmas movies? Gee Goren I thought you might be going carolling, or dressing as Santa for the children's hospital," Eames teased. He thought a moment.  
  
"Well that was on my list. Anyway, the hospital already has a Santa." He leant back in his chair and sighed. Suddenly Eames' phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hey mum. I'm not coming anytime soon. They got me working. Yeah Goren is with me. Ok, talk later. Bye" She put her phone down and saw Goren with a grin on his face. "What?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have Frosty the Snowman as your ring tone?" he said surprised. Eames' cheeks went red.  
  
"I happen to think it is very cute. I used to love that song when I was little," she retorted. Goren chuckled and got back to work. There was silence for a while, and then Goren piped up.  
  
"I remember having all my family around for a big Christmas dinner with the lot - turkey, ham, roast vegetables, and mince pies. Mum always made the house look amazing with tinsel, lights, and a Christmas wreath with mistletoe. Of corse I never kissed anyone under it," he reminisced.  
  
"Sounds great. My Christmases weren't conventional. We never had traditions. Actually, we had an Aunty who was the best. She spoilt us rotten. We had a tradition, where we watched this one movie every year," she said, staring into space. Goren leant over.  
  
"What movie was it?" he asked.  
  
"A Charlie Brown Christmas. She died a few years ago, and I haven't watched it since." She was solemn for a moment, and then looked at Goren, smiling. "Anyway, when we get out of here, I'm going to go home, and have a nice hot bath, and go to bed," she said as she continued her work.  
  
"I'm going to wait up for Santa," Goren said as he wrote out another report.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours had passed, and the daylight was almost gone. The detective's hands had writer's cramp, and they were dying to go home. Eames collected their reports and placed them in Deakins' office and stretched.  
  
"Time to go I think," she said as she walked to the window. "Goren, you have to see this," she said, and he rose from his chair and joined her. From the office window, they could see a beautiful big Christmas tree and little snowflakes falling.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have a white Christmas," he said, gazing at the beauty outside. Eames walked away from the window and gathered her things.  
  
"I'll give you a ride home," he said as he followed her out the door.  
  
As she got home, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and left the car. She walked into her warm apartment and sat down. Her apartment was so empty, and lonely. She didn't like being alone on Christmas. It was too late to go her mother's house, and she didn't want to go out for dinner. She felt there was only one person she wanted to spend Christmas with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren sat eating his pizza, when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock. 9:30pm. He got up to answer it and saw Eames.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I didn't want to spend Christmas alone," she said. "I want to be with someone I care about." Goren smiled.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you would call or come over actually. I don't want to be here alone with my pizza," he said, taking a bite. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.  
  
"Oh, and I have something for you," she said. She reached into her bag, and pulled out a small piece of mistletoe. Goren laughed.  
  
"My first kiss under the mistletoe. I can't imaging anyone better to have it with," he said as he took it and held it above their heads. He leant forward and gave her a light kiss. She smiled.  
  
"Me too," she said, as they sat down. Goren quickly got up and raced across the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" she said.  
  
"I have something for you," he said, as he produced a video. Eames watched curiously, then as Goren sat back down, the title flashed onto the screen. A Charlie Brown Christmas. Eames smiled, and snuggled down to watch the movie. Goren put his arm around her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Alex," he said, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bobby. Now lets eat pizza and watch movies, and wait for the fat guy," she said.  
  
"Hey, what did you ask for?" Goren asked. Eames thought a moment.  
  
"To be with the ones I love," she answered. She looked him in the eyes, and grinned. It was so great to have someone like him. 


End file.
